


Secret Marriage Vow Is Never Broken

by SWAG_77



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alderaan, Eloping, F/M, Impregnation, Meditation Sphere, Multi, Mustafar, Secret Identity, Secret Marriage, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAG_77/pseuds/SWAG_77
Summary: A story after Star Wars The Last Jedi after Kylo Ren's coronation as Supreme Leader of the First Order. Both Kylo Ren and Rey have more Force powers but they do not use them to fight against one another. They use their Force powers to conceive a new path for the galaxy. This story is partially based on this song from Sting: https://youtu.be/10L5KSrTJTs





	Secret Marriage Vow Is Never Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thymesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/gifts).



{This story is partially based from this Sting song: [Secret Marriage](https://youtu.be/10L5KSrTJTs)}

 

 

Darth Vader’s Castle, a longtime fortress and temple of the Sith on the planet Mustafar. Formerly a part of the Galactic Empire, but now a part of the First Order as  Supreme Leader Kylo Ren’s private retreat. Lava flows through the castle and emboldens the power of the Dark Side of the Force through the castle up to the temple’s spires that emit charcoal black color smoke. The lava builds to a point on one side of the castle, and then turns into a lava fall down an obsidian ravine. While oxygen release comes from the polar ice caps, the toxic air from the lava planet remains in the upper stratospheres and winds carry it planet-wide. Acidic air surrounds the ionosphere which protects the planets strange lifeforms from a Red sun that would set any life afire.

Mustafar orbits its sun every 500 days. It’s rotation is slower than planets where humans and other near humans can survive in its atmosphere without external equipment. Due to the smelted ores and rare metals for starships, Mustafar has been a mining colony for thousands of years. It is the prime planet for renewable metal resources fueled by its red sun.

The Supreme Leader Kylo Ren decides to hold his coronation on Mustafar, where its current planetary rotation is a short sector jump near his family’s property on the planet, Naboo. He orders Grand Marshal Armitage Hux to visit Naboo as his proxy to tend to his family’s business affairs and return with percentages to the First Order. It is the reason why Kylo Ren gave Hux a promotion to Grand Marshal. In fact, Kylo Ren thought Hux deserves a promotion, but Ren chokes Hux nearly every time he sees him. Then, by some mechanism, First Order spies contact him about his mother, General Leia Organa and his businesses on Naboo. His financial connections collapse.

Kylo Ren’s mother, Leia Organa Solo told him that she would attend his coronation, but his Uncle Luke, as a ghost, haunts him to say that the Resistance will never risk his mother’s life to attend a false and corrupt government, like the First Order for a coronation. It makes Kylo Ren enraged to know his mother would deny him after all he has done for her in saving her life than killing her.  It annoys him to hear these tales from Uncle Luke’s ghost. He rids himself from Uncle Luke’s ghost by using the refresher. Kylo Ren knows that Uncle Luke does not enjoy Kylo Ren’s adult nakedness. In a family of Force users, Uncle Luke use to change Kylo Ren’s diapers when babysitting him. But as an adult, Uncle Luke’s ghost is intolerant of adult Kylo Ren or “Ben” as he continually calls him despite Kylo Ren’s sneer to not say that to him. Kylo Ren is a man and he senses his family still coddles him like a child. He is a man. A man, who overcame abandonment, loss and grief. A man who beat and killed Snoke. A man who feels -- love? Love by a woman. Love by Rey of Jakku. He senses she loves him. Ren believes it is that which Uncle Luke’s ghost haunts him about before his coronation, more than ever.

Kylo Ren stands before the First Order Elders, old men who claim they served under Darth Vader, his grandfather. They crown him and hand him a jeweled scepter handed down to the leaders of the Empire and now the First Order. There were words recited, and even Hux genuflects about Kylo Ren. Words he hears and doubts their sincerity. Uncle Luke’s ghost races to his shoulder and whispers cruel comments about the downfall of the First Order. But Kylo Ren prides himself in ignoring his ghost uncle.

The First Order Elders wrap the royal cape in red and black fur around the shoulders and collar around Kylo Ren and fastens it. The Mustafarians drag the cape’s train along the steps as Kylo Ren descends them over a red velvet carpet. Ren eyes Hux’s selection of beautiful handmaidens from First Order planets. Kylo Ren lowers his head and ignores their doting wantonness he senses inside them that were to devour his core inner being. He makes it to the vestibule of the great hall as the Mustafarians race to prepare him for the official reception. Ren’s mind churns in more feelings of abandonment as he mulls over the attendance of a reception hall filled with sycophants that falsely praise him while they plot to destroy him. Hux told him that  it is protocol to have the coronation, but Hux fears being Force choked, too. Moreover, Hux had one job more important than any other job Kylo Ren requests of him: To find Rey and make her attend the coronation. Hux fails him, yet again. “Rey’s gone. She is not here.” He mutters. “But you told me she knew.”

Hux enters with his scantily clad women, some gender fluidity may be present since Hux enjoys that. “I did exactly as you said. I did not force her by arresting her. But I lost 20 guards to make her attend, Ren.”

“I don’t care if you lost 20,000 guards, you still failed me. The most important thing you could have done for me as proof of your loyalty and reason for your promotion to ‘Grand Marshal’ and you could not apprehend one lowly Resistance woman.” Ren sneers.

Hux protects his neck, “My Lord, you have to understand, having the Force changes--”

“If I break your neck, do you think you’d be missed, tonight?” Ren’s eyes flash to a yellow-orange with a warped grin to kill his prey.

“No sir. But…” Hux pants.

“What?”

“A unregistered shuttle did land during the coronation.”

Ren drops Hux to the floor. “That’s her!” He stands and stares at his entourage to state in a cold voice. “You keep life and your position, for now. Leave me!”

Hux collects himself and scrambles off with all his women to the reception. Hux’s harem dote on him to appear presentable to the public.

 

***

 

Rey’s formal gown is flawless when she realizes she is very late. The coronation hall is empty as most attendees have gone to the reception area. She goes to the throne and sits in the “Supreme Leader’s” chair and exhales. She picks at the armrest to look inside a secret compartment, when she hears footsteps clunk into the hall. The footsteps stop when Rey senses a presence in the Force. Kylo Ren. He felt as clear as a sunny desert hot day on Jakku.

Kylo Ren whispers. “You came.”

Rey clears her groggy voice. “Well, yes. Yes. I’m here.”

Kylo Ren rushes to Rey clasps her body and plants a kiss on her lips as to say he will never let her go, again. He telepaths sexual images into Rey’s mind.

Rey feels every tingle of his kiss down her spine as they spin around in the room as their tongue entwine around each other to what seems endless. As the images pop into her head confusion causes her brow to furrow. “You choked Hux again? Did he not save your life? Haven’t you hurt him enough?”

“I should have him executed.” He states coldly. “He fails me, repeatedly. He usurps my power. He has failed me for the last time.”

They stare into each other’s eyes, and then Ren leans to nibble on Rey’s soft neck as his huge hands fondle her body and draws up her dress. His swift moves surprises Rey as she speaks, “Perhaps we should go, somewhere…more – ahh mmm– private.”

He stops his ministrations and walks her to his meditation chamber. Once Darth Vader’s, Ren had rebuilt it for his own uses. Instead of a white background, he had a black background. He removes his cape as his eyes flash a gold orange-red color, and he flicks his fingers to unzip Rey’s gown through the Force. Her straps drop off her shoulders much to her chagrin while she holds up her gown.

“Ben?” Rey frowns and Force pushes him into his chamber. “Are you sure you want to do it here?”

“Yes. More than you know.” He could hardly hold his voice even from giddiness. He waits for her to enter his Meditation sphere as the mood lights change colors according to Kylo Ren’s program. Through the Force, the lights dim, and then three dimensional holograms explode into stars with gas clouds and nebula. The scenes swirl as if they were “live” or “real time” images. Rey reads Kylo Ren’s mind then sees them underneath the stars once on the screen. They stood on a distant planet devoid of all his hurt and pain. His excitement felt like that of a young boy who got a gift after his parent returned from a long trip. She realizes he visits this place to meditate. He turns to Rey and smiles as a liquid type apparition materializes and appears as a youthful Jedi. Rey moves back in bewilderment wondering who this person is that  Kylo Ren invited.

Kylo Ren announces proudly,  “Rey, I’d like to introduce you to my grandfather, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker or as you know him, Darth Vader.”

Rey watches Kylo Ren, then sees Anakin Skywalker, who morphs into Darth Vader. She can sense the Force that surrounds Kylo Ren, but the Force around his grandfather feels like memory engram remnants and an interpretation of what his grandfather was like. Not a complete picture. Not real. “And Jedi Master Luke?”

Kylo Ren looks ashamed. “He does not visit me during this time. He only visits when I my emotions are stressed. He still tries to stop me from turning to the Dark Side. But, when grandfather is here, Uncle Luke does not interrupt us.” He goes silent and nods his head as he nods as if someone speaks to him. Rey realizes it was Anakin Skywalker. Kylo Ren grins as he stares lovingly at Rey. “Grandfather says you remind him of his wife...I mean, my grandmother, Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo.”

Rey’s brow twist in confusion. “Senator -- Padme -- wait, she was real? I thought she was an angel.” She watches them both erupt in laughter.

Kylo Ren draws near her. “No. She was very real, or I would not be here.” He laughs. He turns and reaches into his pocket and removes a violet kyber crystal that is brightly lit. “For the lightsaber construction. Grandfather said he found it in the lower levels of Coruscant after he became Darth Vader.” Kylo Ren shifts uneasy and hands it to her. “With this crystal, I give to you, to protect you because Rey we are better together, we share so much, and we will raise--”

“Wait, Ren, what are you asking me?” Rey interrupts as she realizes Kylo Ren’s intent. “Are you trying to get me to join you in your Dark Sided quest, again? Because I will not be--”

Anakin Skywalker reaches from the nether world and touches Rey’s forehead between her eyes as she faints into Kylo Ren’s arms. “I thought you said she consented to this, Ben?”

Kylo Ren catches her and lies her carefully in the cushioned seat in the Meditation Sphere. “She would not have come if she did not consent.”

“She has second thoughts.” Darth Vader speaks. “Not good. You want her to accept you as you are, son. It will never work if you trick her into marrying you.”

Kylo Ren crosses arms. “What more should I do? She won’t speak to me unless I beg her.”

“Then you beg. Not whine. But tell her that this marriage is a secret and no one will know. But, I warn you, hide your marriage and it will be your undoing.” Anakin reappears. “I lost Padme forever because I was selfish and hid my marriage from the galaxy, the Jedi and my friends.”

Kylo Ren nods and sits near Rey passes his hand over her face to bring her into to consciousness. Rey’s eyes pop open with fear as her blurred vision clears to Kylo Ren’s grin.

“Ben, why do you want this? You practically have my clothes off. I’ll just have sex with you and we don’t have to be married for that.” Rey restarts her questioning as if she had not fainted.

“It is the right thing to do for our future. I want you as my partner, my wife. The mother of our children.” He stares into her eyes. “There are laws in place that most systems follow and I am of royal blood and I must follow these rules. It is my duty.”

“This is more than--” She stops her words and restarts. “Ben, you would be my only family in real life. I have had no one. I’ve wanted a family to call my own my entire life and when I have the chance--”

“You do not want it because of me.” He lowers his head. “Look, I can take rejection from anyone, but you.”

“No… Ben! You think I am rejecting you?” She caresses his cheek. “I can never reject you, my love. I love you too much for that. I just have to stop trying to fix you, but I do not condone your actions, you monster.” She grins.

“I’m your monster.” He kisses her hand and places the crystal into her palm. “You know, we can get married anonymously to keep this marriage a secret. We just have to find a planet that will permit us to do that.”

“Explain.”

“Well. When my parents got married, they were listed anonymously. Their legal marriage certificate was sealed and hidden in the planetary vault. It was for the safety of my mother. The only people that knew were close family and friends.”

“So elope?”

“Well…” Kylo Ren puts his hand behind his neck. “My grandparent’s eloped.” He stares. “I-I don’t want to pressure you. It will be legitimate, but we need anonymity and we may need to elope.” He looks at her wantonly. “Do you think, you--will you still have me if we marry in secret like this?”

A long moment passes between them as they stare at each other. Then Rey speaks in a strong voice. “Yes.” Rey nods her head rapidly. “Yes, Ben. Yes.” She hugs and kisses his face until she reaches his lips.

Their kiss is passionate as they come up for air, Kylo Ren looks at her. “I’ve been thinking. If we use the Force, we can Travel back in time to Alderaan and marry there.”

Rey brow frowns and searches his eyes. “Alright.” Then she laughs at how odd and silly the idea is. “Time travel? Through the Force?” Her face goes bland as she realizes it. “You’re serious. You’ve found a way? Dark Sided?”

“No. But we will take on assumed names and marry under those names and none will be the wiser. The records will be kept safe and will never be lost.” He slowly grins. “Trust me.”

“When do we start?”

 

***

 

The sides of Kylo Ren’s mouth rise higher as he sits in the one seat inside the meditation sphere. “Come, sit on my lap.” Rey complies, immediately, the walls bend toward them and closes around them. His strong thighs hold her as lights carry her in space. Images appear of what was once Alderaan. Kylo Ren speaks in a powerful Force subjugation hypnotic tone. “Look at the images of the main city of Alderaan. The gleaming white alabaster skyscrapers, the clear blue sky, the snow capped mountains in the back. Feel them in your mind until they are real. You can touch them with your fingers. Give yourself permission to breath the Alderaanian cool crisp air. Reach out to it and touch it with your feelings to know you are on Alderaan.”

Kylo Ren’s voice resonates in Rey’s mind as the hologram turns into what felt like the Force to lunge her into to feeling the cool breeze, breathing the air and the rustle the leaves across a courtyard. She opens her eyes to see huge alabaster skyscrapers and snow capped mountains as the sunlight’s rays dance through the trees and on the ground. Then she looks at Kylo Ren’s hands holding hers as his eyes open that beg her to tell him if he did the Force power correctly. Rey laughs and hugs his neck tightly. “You did it.”

They step out of the meditation sphere and into the courtyard as landspeeders and bikes fly by and children run to play in nearby fountains. Kylo Ren spins as he sees different aliens who discuss matters of state. Rey clasps his hands tightly as she looks at her attire.  “Yes, I uh...changed your clothes to Alderaanian wear. What couples without huge means would wear to get married.”

Rey had a simple white suit and her hair had no buns. Kylo Ren wore a black suit without lapels and his hair the same messy style he usually wears.  He removes the glowing purple kyber crystal as it pulsates. “We better find the Court in order to sign up to be married.”

Rey nods her head as her shoes are modest pumps with a small heel. A security droid moves by as Kylo Ren asks a question in a strange accent. Rey learns it is Huttese. She stares at him that he speaks another language. “What? You thought you were the only one who could speak another language? Ding me chasa hopa.” He smirks.

The droid vox speaks. “The Ministry of Family Records and Court is down the parkway. Shall I request a repulsorlift, sir?”

“No. We shall walk. It’s a beautiful day for us.” Kylo Ren gloats.

Rey shakes her head, and then laughs as she skips down the courtyard. The bright sun warms her face as she smiles spinning toward the large building. Kylo Ren catches her and they hold hands strolling into the building.

As they enter, a warm green room filled with wood panels. Several moss paintings hang modestly in the hall. They would be considered priceless by any art collector. Kylo Ren stops to study a painting as Rey asks in her accent where they can get married.  

A young man, not older than a young teenager perks to hear their plans. “Right this way!” He escorts them down a long hall brightened by the fluorescent lights of gray and wood grain light brown.  They stood in front of a two gray doors that are an entrance into the chapel as stated on a digital placard that scrolls ice blue font. Moments pass as both of them exhale during the wait, then the young man stands in front of Kylo Ren and pins a simple white rose boutonniere on his left lapel. Then he hands Rey a small bouquet of roses that reflect from the color of her suit. “You may enter.” The young man replies as he opens the door.

Kylo Ren takes the first step as the sunlight beams through the stained glass and hits the rugs as he walks. Rey feels faint from the air to the light and the coolness only held up by Kylo Ren. Standing before them are Bail Organa, Breha Organa and a small 9 year old girl with two side buns in her hair.

Rey stares at Kylo Ren to see if he senses the girl as much as she does through the Force. An eerily familiar feeling that is much fresher than the first time Rey felt it. She smiles and tips her head toward the girl.

Kylo Ren appears to snicker the entire time and presses his lips together. He turns to Rey and grins. “Yes, I know. It’s funny, isn’t it?”

Rey’s eyes narrow as she grits her teeth and whispers. “We cannot change their timeline.”

“She will only know if you show your true self through the Force, Rey.” Kylo Ren looks on waiting for instructions from Bail Organa.

Bail Organa with a large gray streaks in his hair and whitened temples wears his perwinkle gray uniform to officiate any weddings. He clears his throat and announces to them. “It appears we have a new couple from...Oh? You are from here? I thought I knew all my citizens. What family?”

“Vaiken.” Kylo Ren states flatly.

“A new immigrant?”

“Perhaps.”

“Well what sort of business do you do?” Bail searches for a first name.

“Mechanic.” Rey answers.

The little girls stops twirling and stares at Rey. Breha Organa pulls the girl to her side for a hug.

Kylo Ren smiles. “Programming.”

“All worthy professions. I’m sure you’ll find work easily.” Bail smiles pleasantly and looks at his little girl. “This is Leia, she likes fixing things and does well with programs. Maybe you can show her when you get settled? If that would be alright with you?”

Leia Organa sucks in her lower lip and restarts her dance behind her mother. Then on her father’s other side, she stares at Kylo Ren as if she can sense him. She scans every inch of him. Kylo Ren senses her line of sight and winks at her. She freezes for a moment and hides behind her dad as she hears him continue.

“Any family or witnesses?” Bail asks and both Kylo Ren and Rey shake their heads. “Well, then would it be alright if my wife and my daughter serve as your witnesses?”

By that time, Leia is behind Kylo Ren doing some odd twirling dance as she plays with a tiny ball of red yarn in her hands. He feels her bump into him and she looks up to see what he would say. Then Leia turns to Rey to see what she would say.

“It’s fine.” Rey belts out.

Kylo Ren interrupts. “What do you think, your highness?” He looks down at Leia for her feelings on it.

“I think it’s great. Glad to be a part of it. Proceed, daddy.” Leia answers. She grabs Rey’s bouquet of flowers and gives them to her mother, Breha, and takes Rey’s hands to hold on Kylo Ren’s hands. Sparks fly between them as Leia stares deep into his eyes, and then smiles. She wraps the yarn around their hands with a symbol of the bond.

Bail Organa nods and announces. “We are here today, to bring these two into matrimony to let no one put asunder, to have and to hold, from this day forward. Repeat after me: I… state your name… take state her name to be my lawfully wedded spouse.” Bail looks at Kylo Ren to see if he follows.

“I, Ben Soll-...err... Vaiken… take Rey of Jakku to be my lawfully wedded spouse.” A huge smile crosses Kylo Ren’s face even with his faux pas.

“Repeat after me: I… state your name… take state his name to be my lawfully wedded spouse.” Bail looks at Rey.

“I, Rey of Jakku take Ben Ssskkyy--err--Vaiken to be my lawfully wedded spouse.”

“Let this union symbolize the freedom to love and bond with one another. I now pronounce you partners for life. You may now kiss… Leia, please allow them to kiss.”

Leia is yanked by her mother out of the way.

Kylo Ren leans into Rey and they laugh profusely, giddy about their small ruse and then their lips touch as they both close their eyes. Leia had tightened the yarn around their hands tightly that Kylo Ren’s hands rip through it and pulls Rey closer to him to inhale her kiss, more.

Rey feels Kylo Ren’s bulging arms around her that she rests on them and does not want to move from his kiss. For what seems a long time is just a moment in time. Then, they let go.

Leia come between them to hand them datapads to sign.  “You need your marriage license and certificate. It will be registered on Alderaan with the royal repository.”

Kylo Ren looks up at her eyes. “Not the Empire?”

Bail intervenes. “You said you wanted this ceremony made secret?”

“Oh yeah, I did. I-I forgot.” Kylo Ren smiles.

“Don’t worry, should you want to change it, we can. But my lovely, daughter is in charge of the repository. It follows her wherever she may be.” Bail smiles and then adds rather perplexed. “I feel like we’ve met on Coruscant before. Your mannerisms are awfully a lot like the Senator’s of Naboo, Padme Amidala. Did you intern with her?”

Rey’s eyes widen in horror and blurts. “Jakku is rather far into the Outer Rim, your majesty. Perhaps--”

Kylo Ren puts his hand on hers. “I’ve never been to Coruscant as a programmer. And where’s Naboo?”

Bail eyes study them both. “Hmm? Jakku you say? I guess if you wanted to get lost, you’d go there.”

“Yes, that or Tatooine in Hutt Space.” Kylo Ren chuckles.

“Have you been there?” Bail stares at him coldly.

“No, just Jakku and met this young woman.”

“Where else have you been?”

“Here and there. Never really landing anywhere to establish any deep roots.”

“Sounds like the life of a scavenger.”

“Exactly!” Rey blurts.

Kylo Ren grabs her to his side. “And I love this one.”

Bail Organa makes a judgment. “All you have is your ship to stay in and no landing permits.” He studies them. “Just so familiar, like, you’re related. Like something in the eyes. Well, I will fix that, of course for one night, and if you want, my offices will help both of you get back on your feet.” He hands a new smaller datapad to them. “I have already notified the hotel to plan for my guests. We want all our newlyweds to start their lives together well.”

Kylo Ren takes the smaller datapad holding Rey’s hand and nods respectfully. They leave excited to stay another day on Alderaan.

Leia Organa scrolls through the marriage license and certificate that will be put in the repository and realizes a discrepancy. The man signed his name as “BEN SOLO” which appears like her penmanship. She looks at her father’s kindness to them and chose not to question it. She smiles and waves. “Goodbye, Rey and…Ben.”

 

***

 

Kylo Ren and Rey appear at the front desk of the posh hotel on Alderaan. The droid hands them their keys and replies. “You two have the newlywed suite for one night. Check out is at 10. We would like to offer you a dining coupon in our tower restaurant that overlooks the city.”

Rey spoke first. “Thank you.”

Kylo Ren looks at her and puts her hand on her ass as he licks his lips. “Room service. Champagne and framboises, immediately.”

Rey jumps and glares at him. “Ben, what credits do you have?”

Kylo Ren winks. “Don't you know my Grandpa Bail is paying for this? Besides, you think you’ll be leaving this room for anything? Oh, you do. Sightseeing, I guess, huh?” He snickers as he walks toward the glass repulsorlifts. “C’mon Mrs. Vaiken, I won’t wait all day for that cherry.”

Rey closes her eyes and cuts them toward him. “Perhaps I won’t wait crush those nuts, Mr. Vaiken.” She puts her hand in his crotch and squeezes. Then a playfulness between them ensues as other guests leave them alone in the repulsorlift car.

The repulsorlift dings at the 1138th floor as Kylo Ren quickly lifts Rey in his arms and carries her over the threshold into their room that overlooks the entire main city of Alderaan. A panoramic view of the ice capped mountains down to the sea and the verdant pastures to the royal castle and city again. Kylo Ren through the Force unzips and removes all of Rey’s clothes. Then he throws his jacket on the floor, removes his belt and trousers, and then kicks off his shoes. Rey feels the coolness of the air, but not for long as she feels Kylo Ren’s body on top hers as she hits the bed.  He kisses her bare skin in pecks as if he salivates before devouring a meal.

“Ben… slow down. I’m right here.” Rey pleads. She grabs his face and moves it above her body. “I’m not going anywhere.”

He stares at her as if he’s out of his mind and smiles then moves down her body  to her vagina and opens her legs and licks the top with tiny sucking nibbles. He hears her moan attempting to move his head, but the taste of her nectar is sweet and he curls his tongue and sticks it inside her vagina. Like ice cream, he licks around her labia and nibbles at her clit as he heads back to her opening. He sucks deeply as he takes in her juices that satiate a thirst he has desire from Rey since he has met her. He watches her arms flail and grab the sheets and she arches her back and bucks at his tongue machinations. His large hand pushes her down where she can only flex her hips and swing her thighs like a butterfly near his ears. He hands scoot her hips closer to his lips as his tongue fucks and sucks her. She screams as he hears his birth name repeatedly. Then his eyes even and he places a thought inside her mind. A very nasty thought. A freaky thought. One that he has wanted to do to her since he met her. He asks her to let go -- all of her bodily functions -- to imbibe her fine urine. Like that, streams flow into his mouth, with a sweet sour taste. His wife’s yellow pee. His cock hardens like a rock after he guzzles all of it, but he has to practice control so he could last long deep inside her body as she milks his cock repeatedly.

She is finished as she stares at him in horror in her compliance of his wishes. But he cleans his mouth with the top sheet of the bed and lifts his body between her legs. She hears him say -- _good my wife_ in her mind without him moving his mouth and through the Force, he lifts and sits her on the railing of the balcony outside their room. She feels his large hand placed on the middle underneath her breasts that were enlarged and full. Her sexual fecundity is high since it is nearly 2 weeks since her last menstruation. Which means she is near her ovulation cycle. Usually, she is more aggressive and frustrated. But sex, she had not had sex, and whether Kylo Ren, now her husband knew it or not, she is a virgin. He said more to her without moving his voice -- _I know. I am, too._ She looks up to him as she dangles from the balcony while he holds on to her.

“Let’s try this: I will open you up and I will not hurt you.” He speaks, evenly.

Rey nods to trust him, because he holds her with one hand on her hip and because his cock rims her vagina as more of her lubricant oozes around it. His eyes afire as they glow he thrusts into her slowly, millimeter by millimeter, as his shaft replaces in the space. She hears him groan and watches his eyes roll. It did not hurt as all her friends claim. It feels -- complete inside her. Like a piece once missing has found its place. Then she feels the retraction of his cock, and that is when she seizes and the muscles grab him as her eyes beg him -- _don’t leave._  

He averts his eyes from top in a feeling of zen then to her when she asks him not to leave and that moment, his tip of his cock remains inside. He felt a small trickle of pre-cum fall against her vaginal wall as he slams his cock back inside her. A rush wave of tingly sensations quiver around his shaft, then the one part that surprises him about Rey is her ability to grip him, hard. He had not expected that from her. But somehow, it is as if she knew her vaginal grip would drive him wild. If his cock stayed inside, she would squeeze the cum out if him. He desires her to do that after he explodes in orgasm. Which feels like it would happen sooner than later.  This woman, his wife pleasures him more than he could ever expect despite the lies that several people told him about marriage and commitment. This is the way he wants to fuck a woman -- _no, make love to my woman…_

He withdrew his cock once more barely and thrusts it harder as he hears her moan his birth name more as her thoughts project into his mind -- _give it to me, Ben._

Rey felt his pace pick up inside her as her pussy muscles kept the grip and then she oozes over him as she watches lifts her toward him and push inside her standing. He walks back carrying her to the bed as she kisses his lips hearing his mind’s gibberish until she reaches him saying -- _my wife, Rey, I love her._

She suddenly separates from him as she falls on the bed. She turns on all fours and he lifts her butt toward his hips She feels his hard shaft press between her ass and her pussy but slides into cunt, easily. She hears him grunt with each move, but that is when she felt roughness with a little pain. She burrows her head into the pillow as his thrust pace slams into the back of her thigh glutes. A slapping sound is made between then. He pushes deeper toward the back when she feels her cervix lift up, and then down into a sticky puddle, then stop onto the spongy part of the tip of his cock.

Kylo Ren stops grunting, almost stops panting. He leans over her back and vocalizes his thought rather than to telepathically project it. “I’m going to put a baby inside you, now.”

Rey surprised by that comment feels the compression on her lower back, as she feels Kylo Ren explode ribbons of cum right into her cervix. She feels the other side with her uterus becoming filled with his seed. Millions upon millions tiny tails wiggle around inside her uterus as she feels her bulky, gooey egg being pounded by the heads of Kylo Ren’s sperm.

They collapse on the bed as Kylo Ren pumps more of his man milk inside Rey’s body. His main cock ligament flexes and pulsates as his balls become less full. He breathes in her ear having realized he and his wife conceived. He senses it as he lifts off her done with his process. He looks out into the ceiling as he drifts slowly asleep that his family and friends never told him, making love to his wife would be like he had just experienced. It is better than being one with the Force.

Rey feels him roll off her body as she flips to lie on her back. She lifts her arms and has her hands cradle her neck. Her body sweat cools from the air as Kylo Ren’s cum slides deep inside her. She senses the conception inside through the Force, but perhaps is not a good time that she can end conception through the Force. She knew that making a baby with him is important to him to carry on the Skywalker legacy, specifically with her. But is it what she wants? She snuggles close to him as he wraps his arm around her body and snores. She closes her eyes and drifts asleep realizing they had returned inside the meditation sphere.

 


End file.
